Perfect Likeness
by Potopie
Summary: What happens when the Perfect mirror image is shattered? Do you have to live with the disgusting pieces? Twncest KXH T for now. Rating will go up!
1. The difference

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 1**

**The Difference**

It was an ordinary day in an ordinary school for an ordinary school club. Well, scratch that. Not so much ordinary as the usual same old same old routine. The host club was busy as usual pulling in guests and each person was acting their roles perfectly. The Hitachiin twins were no exception. They were plenty busy coming up with ways to improve their act. So far neither of the two had any idea what to come up with but then again…..why mess with perfection?

At this particular point in time they were celebrating their one thousandth customer for the year. Kaoru had done his usual clumsy twin routine and the girls were going bonkers. He had pretended to spill his drink on himself and his shirt and pants were now drenched in tea. Hikaru of course was on his knees in front of him helping clean him up. Kaoru was just going along with the same old same old. "Hikaru……I'm so sorry. You don't have to do this."

Hikaru frowned "but Kaoru…..I always take care of you"

The girls giggled hysterically and almost fainted at the intended innuendo Hikaru had made. Kaoru turned his head adding some eye drops just out of sight from the fawning young clientele. Kaoru was an amazing actor but he still could not bring himself to cry. Fake or Otherwise. When he looked back to his brother he gave a sad look and managed to blush. "Hikaru…. Not here. Please."

"Okay dear brother." His twin replied pulling him up by his hand and holding him close. "If you would be so kind to excuse us, ladies."

"the girls nodded with beat red faces and wide eyes. Kaoru faked and even deeper shade of red and looked away slightly "this is so embarrassing."

Hikaru put a hand under his twin's chin and turned him to face his mirror image. They looked at each other for a long moment allowing the fake tension to build before he finally spoke "Don't be."

"Hikaru……" Kaoru whined before turning away in embarrassment. "I said not here."

Hikaru took the hint and pulled his hand away to slip it down into the perfect likeness of its own and led Kaoru from the room. Once they were out of sight of everyone else and safely in the next room alone Hikaru immediately dropped his serious charade and began laughing hard enough to split his sides. This was another of the more usual things to happen. As Hikaru laughed loudly thanking the thick walls of the music room Kaoru just smirked. "Really? This is just becoming too repetitive. How can you still find this funny?"

Hikaru had to wipe away a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye from the side splitting laughter. "You actually slipped on accident."

Kaoru groaned "noticed that did you?"

"Of course I did" His mirror image replied almost in a certain kind of tone. "My eyes never leave you for more that a mere moment's time"

Kaoru laughed almost musically "And mine you Dearest brother"

There was a moment of pause before both boys dissolved into fits of Laughter. Kaoru began to pull his sodden shirt off as his twin worked at his belt and pants that had also been ruined with the spilt tea. It certainly wasn't unusual for them to help each other undress each other. It was much quicker and natural this way. Sometimes they considered themselves one person instead of two. The only problem they ever seemed to encounter when they did this was when they got their limbs tangled. And the clothes they wore became impossible to separate. Hikaru eventually finished his task and began searching the room for a spare that was no doubt lying around for instances such as this. "You know what Kaoru?"

"What's that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked hardly paying any attention as he pulled his button shirt off.

"I think this 'Brotherly Love Act' is actually quite romantic ne?" Hikaru spoke nonchalantly.

Kaoru snorted "its fun to play with their heads but if you ask me it's disgusting more than romantic."

And there it was. The main and largest difference between the two of them. Hikaru was a hopeless romantic with a genuinely kind soul and tender heart. Kaoru on the other hand was an unemotional and very unattached soul. He rarely made any decisions for himself and usually only went along with whatever Hikaru wanted to do. Specially his inane ideas that ended getting the two of them in trouble. Somehow it seemed they were no perfect likeness after all. Hikaru looked at his brother questioningly "Really dear brother than why not be rid of it then?"

Kaoru sighed in mock tiredness. "I've become to accustomed to it I guess. It also helps my self esteem. All the adoring girls fawning over me day and night that is."

Hikaru giggled "ever the vain of us two I see"

"AS I recall you were the one making the comment about the liking our 'Brotherly love' act so much. You must be the vain one" Kaoru commented as if to imply Hikaru was actually attracted to him in some way. "Have you fallen for mirror in reality too?"

AT this Hikaru actually had to think and consider the question. He was honest to a fault with his brother always. He could never lie to Kaoru. After a moment of thinking it over he shook his head "No. I rather think it is the long forbidden love part of it that is so appealing."

Kaoru nodded in understanding "You should write novels."

They both almost seemed to consider this for a moment before finally laughing hard. However much of a hopeless romantic Hikaru was, he was most defiantly not a novelist. "I prefer my creativity in the work place."

"I can tell." Kaoru said "Well I'm sure we've spent enough time back here to make the girls suspicious enough. You should go back now so they don't get too carried away."

"Okay then. I'll leave you to finish up." Hikaru said smiling as he slipped another Innuendo into the conversation.

Kaoru faked a blush falling back into his uke roll. "Oh Please brother. I could never do that without you."

Hikaru pulled his brother into a tight embrace and placed their foreheads together softly "Disgusting is it? Even I could have believed that. You're such a natural actor. "

Kaoru reached up putting his hand under Hikaru's chin and leaning even closer than they already were. "Then do believe it"

"I'd rather not." Hikaru said giggling. Then he left his brother to finish dressing as he went into the next room and began to tend to the neglected ladies. The moment his brother was gone Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Kaoru was never really as distanced as he seemed. In truth he was a horrible actor. He mostly played along with what he genuinely felt. This meant that he was indeed attracted to his brother. He hadn't lied when he had said that it was disgusting though. It was truly disgusting. Maybe perhaps a tad vain on his side. Hikaru would never find out though. He couldn't let that happen.

He took a moment to calm himself down before he began to finish dressing. He would never tell Hikaru how he felt about him but as long as they had the host club it would be okay. The only thing he had to worry about was getting too close to Hikaru. Every time they had an act between the two of them Kaoru felt the instant need to take control of the situation. It wouldn't matter though soon enough. Hikaru would end up with Haruhi. Then it wouldn't matter anyway. He knew his brother had a thing for her. Even if he didn't admit it. When Kaoru left the room he was back to his usual host self. He blushed every time Hikaru made an inappropriate comment and pretended to cry whenever there was a moment where Hikaru was being mean.

Once the day was over and they were headed back to their mansion Hikaru couldn't help but comment on the recent behavior change his twin had gone through. "What has been up with you lately Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up to his twin in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet lately." Hikaru pointed out with concern. He pulled his brother closer to him as they sat in the limo to drive home "Something's wrong ne?"

Kaoru sighed and pushed his brother away from him slightly. "I've been feeling sick."

Hikaru held his brother's hand and nodded. "Well you should get some rest when we get home. It's so like you to tough things out by yourself."

Kaoru nodded and leaned his head against the window. He didn't lie to his brother. He did feel sick. Mostly with himself but that was not what Hikaru believed thankfully. When they pulled up to the house they both went to their room and began to undress. They were used to wearing hardly anything to bed and it was unlikely that they would be doing anything for the rest of the day. As soon as they were both in their sleep pants Hikaru hugged his brother and then sent him off to bed. "You need to sleep and rest if you aren't feeling well."

"I'm not sure sleeping will help." Koaru muttered under his breath.

Hikaru frowned. "I can tell you don't feel good. Do you want me to lay down with you? How we normally sleep?"

Kaoru was actually unsure what to say to this. It was true enough that he could never sleep without Hikaru next to him but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep with is brother anymore. He would have a hard time telling his Twin that though. "I'm not sure you should. I'd feel awful if you were to get sick too."

Hikaru pouted and grabbed Kaoru's hand pulling him to the bed. "Nonsense dear brother, If you are sick than I am also soon enough."

Kaoru squeezed his brother's hand before they laid down snuggling against each other. Hikaru pulled the cover over them up to their waists and leaned his head onto Kaoru's chest. Kaoru began to entwine his fingers into his brother's hair unconsciously before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

(Authors note)

This is my first Ouran high school Host club fiction so be nice. Well, you don't have to be nice. You could spam me if you really wanted to but you have to ask yourself: What would be the point? There wouldn't be one. So don't. I respond very well to reviews and would love one ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host club and/or the twins. I can always dream though.

On Another note. This will have an ending unlike some of my other fics. This one is all written out and all I need to do is post the fic. I plan on putting up a chappy every week.


	2. The fall

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fall**

"Hikaru!! Wait! I can explain this!"

Hikaru spun on his twin in a mad rage. "How do you plan on doing that?"

When Kaoru heard this he actually felt like his heart was going to rip in half. He hadn't meant to kiss his brother but it had just happened. One moment he was looking at his living breathing reflection and the next moment he was leaning in and capturing those pink lips that were so similar to his own. Hikaru was right though. How could he explain it? "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry just listen to me Hikaru. I'll never do it again!!"

"Damn right you won't! I'm not going to give you the chance!" Hikaru said storming out of the dark room. "Don't ever come near me again!"

Kaoru followed his twin out of the room and into an equally dark hallway that only had a few lamps on. "Brother! Don't leave…..Please!"

Hikaru didn't stop moving and likewise Kaoru continued to chase after him down the extremely long hallway until Kaoru managed to grab his brother's hand and pull him to a stop. Hikaru yanked his hand away and smacked his brother across the face as hard as he could. "Don't touch me!"

"Hikaru… I said I was sorry." Kaoru whispered as he fell to his knees. "Can't you forgive me?"

Hikaru looked like he had just seen a ghost. He then kneeled down and put a hand under Kaoru's chin "Kaoru….."

Kaoru looked up to his brother who was now looking at him sadly. "Will you forgive me?"

"How could I forgive something so _disgusting_?" Hikaru said softly and almost kindly before grabbing Kaoru by the neck and shoving him down once more. Then he stormed off down the hallway and out of sight of Kaoru.

Kaoru leaned back up pulling himself onto his knees and putting his face in his hands. How could this have happened? He sat there for a moment until he felt something wet touch his hand. He was crying. The tears kept flowing down and he couldn't stop it. they were just flowing and flowing. All he could do was sit there and sob as his brother walked away from him for good. "Hikaru…..Please! Don't leave me!?!?"

"I would never leave you." A voice suddenly sounded from nowhere. It was Hikaru's.

Kaoru sat up instantly looking around before touching his face to see that he was not crying. It had been a dream. Kaoru pulled Hikaru into his arms embracing him tightly to which his brother returned the gesture. "Kaoru? What's the matter? What did you dream?"

Kaoru looked away. "I dreamt you left me. That you never wanted to see me again"

Hikaru looked at his twin stunned. "I would never do that."

Kaoru shook his head not so sure. "You had your reasons."

"There is nothing that could have happened that would make me want to be away from you." Hikaru stated firmly.

Kaoru pulled away from his twin much to Hikaru's shock. "I'm not so sure about that."

"What happened? In the dream. What could possibly make me leave you?" Hikaru inquired as he put a hand on his brother's cheek. He wasn't used to Kaoru being so upset. It was usually himself who grew upset and such.

Kaoru looked into the identical eyes of his brother. He would regret this. Later and he might even be smacked or something of the sort but he couldn't hold it back anymore. Just like in his dream before he felt himself being pulled closer to his twin before capturing those identical lips with his own. When he felt Hikaru tense he immediately pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry….."

Hikaru hardly had time to recover from his shock before Kaoru was headed toward the door. "Kaoru!! Wait!"

By the time Hikaru was untangled from the bed sheets Kaoru was already gone from the mansion. He ran back upstairs immediately and grabbed his phone attempting to call him. When he heard the familiar song 'Blue Bird' sounding behind him he whipped around to see Kaoru's phone on the nightstand still plugged up and charging. Hikaru ran his hands through his hair. How could he just take off like that? Without saying where he was going or even taking his phone with him? It was so unlike Kaoru. Not to mention the kiss from before. What was going on? He didn't really care. He just wanted his brother back. He then quickly dialed Kyouya's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hikaru? What are you doing calling at 2 in the morning?" He sounded sleepy and almost like he was about to kill someone.

"Kyouya! Listen to me! Kaoru just left and he doesn't have his phone or anything with him!" Kaoru explained rushed.

Kyouya sighed "Clam down. Did you two get in another fight?"

Hikaru sighed. "I'm not sure. It's kind of complicated."

"Well I'm sure he just went for a walk. I'll tell the others to keep an eye out for him but I'm sure he wouldn't go that far. You'll probably see him soon."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked still slightly paranoid

"Yes. I'm sure. He's not the one to make rash decisions. I would expect this from you." Kyouya paused for a moment before talking again "If he doesn't come home tonight and doesn't go to school in the morning I'll have my people search for him."

Hikaru sighed with relief "Thank Kyouya."

"You should just get some sleep."

Hikaru groaned "there is no way that will happen. I'll let you get some though."

There was no reply just a click sound of Kyouya hanging up the phone. Hikaru laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was all so complicated. He knew when Kyouya was in his right mind in the morning and fully rested he would want a better explanation then 'it's complicated' but he was truly unsure about what to say. He couldn't very well just say that Kaoru had a bad dream woke up and kissed him before running off. That would make things extremely awkward. He just had to somehow let this all be sorted out. But why had Kaoru kissed him? Wasn't he saying earlier that the twincest thing was disgusting?

In all honesty Hikaru had never really thought much about what would happen if they actually did kiss. He's just never really cared one way or the other. It wasn't as if it was unpleasant or anything. He didn't care in the slightest either way. Kaoru on the other hand did. Maybe that was why he was so distressed before. Now it made sense. Kaoru was upset because he was starting to have feelings for his brother. To him that was disgusting. Hikaru really didn't care though. If Kaoru wanted to be with him like that then he had no problem with it but would Kaoru accept it? He suspected that Kaoru was mostly worried about him. Not wanting others to judge or whatever.

The night was restless and Hikaru didn't sleep at all. He had been up all night thinking about Kaoru and waiting, hoping that he would come back home. There was no such luck as the sun came up and it was getting close to time to go to school. He suspected that Kaoru would be there in the morning but he was still worried. Nothing would ever stop him from worrying about his twin. Kaoru sighed and got ready for school grabbing his brother's phone from the nightstand and an extra uniform from the closet. Kaoru had only been wearing a pair of night shorts and was no doubt in need of a uniform to wear. Hikaru called for his driver and went to school like usual. When he arrived he went straight to Music room 3 and looked for Kaoru. AS he predicted the distraught teen was sleeping on a sofa near the back. He walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Kaoru….."

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his twin with shock and fear clearly written all over his face. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded and knelt down hugging his brother. "I was worried about you when you didn't come home last night."

Kaoru sat up and looked away. "I'm sorry for…..for everything."

Hikaru sighed. "Don't be."

Kaoru sat up and looked away ashamed. "How can you say that?"

Hikaru looked at his brother confused. "How could I not? You're my brother."

"Who kissed you! That is wrong!" Kaoru screamed grabbing his spare uniform and phone from Hikaru's hand. He then began to walk toward the exit.

Hikaru quickly stood up and chased after his brother grabbing him around the waist. "Don't run off. We need to talk!!"

Kaoru pushed his brother away from him roughly. "there is nothing that we could possibly talk about that hasn't been said already."

Hikaru was stunned. "I didn't care. It was only a kiss!"

Kaoru stood frozen in place at Hikaru's words. Had his brother really said he didn't care? "What?"

Hikaru looked at his brother seriously. "I don't care if you want to kiss me. It doesn't matter."

"How could you say that?" Kaoru asked astonished. "That is just disgusting.!"

"You were the one who kissed me!! How can you call it disgusting?" Hikaru said angrily. He tended to let his emotions get the best of him. That always happened when you put your heart and soul into everything "You probably want to do it again too. Am I right?!"

The entire club that had just walked in for their early morning all heard the resounding Slap of Kaoru's hand across Hikaru's face. Everyone in the room was equally shocked as well as Hikaru who now had a huge mark on his cheek. Hikaru felt his eyes begin to water from the stinging pain in his cheek and he put his hand over the red mark. His brother had actually just slapped him. He almost couldn't believe it. "Fine! If that is the way you want it! Hit me! Take it all out on me."

Kaoru actually looked like he was considering it but he just clenched his fist to stop himself.

Hikaru grabbed him by the shirt. "I'll make it easy on you. I never even thought twice about you when you first started this whole thing!!"

Kaoru still didn't move. The entire Host club was on edge.

"Had I thought about it I would have done the same." Hikaru smirked in an almost evil way." You would have liked it anyway I see."

Kaoru couldn't help it this time as he back handed his brother and pushed him to the ground violently. "Get the fuck away from me! Filthy son of a bitch!"

The entire room gasped in unison at the words Koaru had let fall from his lips. They had never seen this side of him. When it seemed that Kaoru was about to hit his brother again Tamaki was instantly behind him restraining him. "What are you doing Kaoru!?"

Kaoru whipped around and shoved Tamaki off of him. "Don't touch me!"

Haruhi looked at Kaoru near tears. "What is going on?"

Kaoru didn't reply to her he only turned to his brother. "I never want to see your face again!"

Hikaru looked at him angrily "Then I suggest you don't go near any mirrors!!"

With that Kaoru walked out shoving past everyone and even managing to push Mori and Hunny to the side. Everyone was left just gaping at Hikaru wondering what had happened. Hikaru turned to see everyone's eyes on him and he shrank back in shame. He had just made his brother never want to see him again. He felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks at he sat on the floor. Haruhi ran over to him and wrapped her arms around the red head. "Hikaru…..?"

Hikaru looked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Haruhi? What do I do? He hates me now."

Tamaki looked at the two for a second. "What happened?"

"We got in a fight. Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru said raising his voice to the club president.

Kyouya looked at Hikaru shocked "Is this still from last night? I thought you said you didn't fight?"

"We didn't until just a moment ago." Hikaru replied as if he was confused himself. He hadn't really meant to say the things he had to Kaoru and now he never wanted to see him again. How could this happen?

"What happened?" Kyouya asked trying to find out the truth.

Hikaru looked at him ashamed for a split second before he finally replied "I…well I can't. It's complicated."

Kyouya looked as if he understood. He then grabbed Hikaru by the arm and pulled him to his feet "Excuse me Haruhi. I'm going to borrow him for a moment."

The girl just nodded and stood up to go and talk to Hunny and Mori while Kyouya dragged Hikaru into the next room. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing of the others he looked at the red head expectantly. Hikaru sighed. He knew there was no way that he was going to be able to lie to the manager. "Last night. Kaoru kissed me."

Kyouya just looked at him. "this is the first time?"

Hikaru nearly hissed. "Of course! We aren't really like our act you know!"

Kyouya sighed. "Calm down. Something tells me you didn't mind. Is that what upset him?"

Hikaru nodded. "I didn't care. I probably would have let him do whatever he wanted had he asked. I was just in shock and didn't respond then he was all apologizing and ran off."

"I see. What happened this morning?"

"Well I came in here and tried to explain that I wasn't mad at him or anything and he freaked and started saying it was disgusting. Then he slapped me and you saw the rest." Hikaru was starting to cry again "What do I do?"

Kyouya sighed once more before pulling the twin into his arms and hugging him. "Give him some time."

(Author's Note)

Hey everyone! This Chappy was longer than the last. Well Idk why I had to state that. I'm sure nobody even reads this part anyway but well I'll comment on some things anyway. I'm pretty sure I spelled someone's name wrong in this but It doesn't matter anyway. So don't comment and be all like "You stupid whore you spelled his name wrong!!!" Well if you really want to put that I guess you can. Not too good with spelling of names and the like. Also, Idk where this story was going. When I was writing this. I was listening to fergielicious and stuff so it might have come across in the writing…….or maybe not.

Well as always People Comment and rate and fav and shit(scuse ah language I'm hyper).

Disclaimer: I not own Blue Bird or anything else related to Naruto or Ouran high school host club. Though I would so own them if I could!!

BTDUBS!!!! I know the way I'm writing this is not entirely the way that most would expect when it comes to the twins' personalities but This is a FanFICTION. The personalities are bit off right now but that is only because of Kaoru's emotional state and such. I'm looking at it as if this is what made their personalities the way they are. It may explain itself in later chapters but as for commenting and telling me it is untrue……..

fanFICTION people. Keep it in mind. BTDUBS!!!


	3. The Absence

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 3**

**The Absence**

Hikaru had been utterly depressed the whole day and had only seen Kaoru in class. The other boy hadn't even shown up for Host Club or come home yet. He suspected Kaoru would come home eventually but he doubted whether he would want to talk to him let alone even look at him with the things he's said. When he walked into his room he felt a chill at its emptiness. He would not sleep well tonight.

He stripped down and walked into the over sized bathroom and looked into the mirror. He wished that this was his twin and not his reflection. He put a hand on the cold surface and let a tear roll down his cheek. He just wanted Kaoru back already. He sighed and took a cold shower trying to be rid of the feeling of his twin no longer being at his side. He would have given Kaoru anything had he only asked. That wasn't how Kaoru wanted it though. Kaoru didn't want to feel the way he did about his brother.

Once Hikaru was done with the task of washing himself he walked out of the bathroom without even trying to dry himself off. He just wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out and into his bedroom. He was shocked to see Kaoru standing there in the dark facing the opposite direction as him. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around to his brother and frowned "Hikaru?"

Hikaru just looked as his brother for a moment before walking over to him and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Kaoru pulled away from his outstretched hand and looked down. Hikaru sighed "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

Kaoru shook his head but it wasn't exactly a 'No'. It was meant more of an 'I'm not sure' gesture than anything else.

Hikaru felt his chest tighten. "Can we talk?"

Kaoru looked at his brother with an almost frightened look before pulling him into his arms. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Hikaru hugged his brother back and sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just forget about it."

Kaoru gasped as he felt Hikaru's breath on his neck. He blushed and stopped hugging his brother. He could feel how Naked his twin was and it made his heart beat faster. He whimpered "Hikaru…."

The dripping wet boy pulled away and looked at his brother blushing. "Sorry. Kaoru. I should get some clothes on."

Kaoru nodded like he was agreeing but when his reflection turned around to go get some clothes on he pulled him back against him wrapping his arms around is waist. Hikaru gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Hikaru…" he whispered breathlessly. "I just want one thing before I leave."

Hikaru turned around instantly at what his brother said "Leaving!? Where are you going!?"

Kaoru looked away from those intense eyes that were the same as his. He couldn't look at the hurt that he knew would be there. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. It was for his brother's own good. "I'm going to study abroad. I've already talked with mom."

Hikaru felt tears begin to build in his eyes and the pain that came with trying to hold them back. The subtle sting just behind the sockets where the tears threatened to build."How can you just leave!? Just like that. Without talking to me or the club members or your friends?"

Kaoru looked at his twin for a moment. The only difference between their eyes now was the tears threatening to pour from Hikaru's. It was something Kaoru couldn't do. Even the thought of leaving his beloved brother could not bring the salty abominations to his eyes. He put his palm to Hikaru's face and wiped a tear that had slipped past it's lashed barrier away with his thumb. There was a moment of silence between them and Hikaru leaned into his brother's touch. Kaoru then reached up holding Hikaru's face between his hands. "Just one thing before I leave."

Hikaru leaned his head against his brother's forehead closing his eyes. He would go to the ends of the earth for his brother. "Anything."

Kaoru then pulled his brother into an almost chaste kiss. Hikaru's eyes opened for the briefest of moments before closing again as he leaned into the kiss. It wasn't like kissing a mirror or even himself if that was possible. He could definatly tell that this was all Kaoru. He parted his lips willingly and allowed his twin entrance. Kaoru took the opportunity and explored his twins mouth for the first and last time Making sure to memorize everything about the moment that they were sharing until he reluctantly pulled away leaving Hikaru shuddering. "Dearest Brother……"

"Please don't leave me."

Kaoru shook his head. "I'm sorry."

With that he was out the door leaving Hikaru standing there in tears. He slumped to the ground and began shaking from the sudden pain of losing his twin. It was as if he was dead. It could have imagined it to be worse though. Kaoru had left of his own free will. It wasn't that he had left or even the fact that he wouldn't be able to sleep without his perfect likeness next to him. It was the Absence. The fact that he just wasn't there. The fact that now, Hikaru would be alone.

Hikaru couldn't sleep. The little bits of sleep he did get were haunted by images of a mirror being shattered and as the pieces fell to the floor he could see his own image in the shards. No…..his brother's image. Funny how he could tell the difference between the two. His shaking hands reached out to the shards and as he picked one up it cut deeply into his skin. His palm was now sliced and bleeding and as the red liquid emptied onto the floor the other shards began to grow red too until he could no longer see his twin. He screamed loudly waking in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down his body. He looked to the empty place where his brother had slept and curled onto it crying once more. This pain would never go away.

The night was horrible but the day after was worse. Going to school alone he was only left staring at the empty place where Kaoru always sat. Their routine had always been the same. Kaoru would sit on the left and Hikaru would sit on the right. They would mess with all the buttons in the car trying their best to annoy the driver. Hikaru managed a small laugh at the memory. They had gone through just as many drivers as they had babysitters.

Once at school classes were rather boring and he couldn't do anything but answer his teachers in a dull lifeless voice when they asked about Kaoru and his absence. Haruhi was outright shocked "Abroad? Why would he go so far to study?"

Hikaru didn't even grace her with an answer he only looked at her as if bored and then shrugged. He would rather not have to talk about this until he told the club that Kaoru would no longer be attending. He wondered what his place in the Host Club would be now that he could no longer rely on his 'brotherly love' act. Would they have no use for him? Would they also leave him to be alone? Their absence didn't matter though. The only one he truly cared about was his brother's. It had only been one day. Not even that it had only been half a day and he was already feeling the colossal hole that Kaoru had left.

Once he entered the club room there was a silence that was almost deafening. Nobody wanted to be the first to talk or to question him on the rumor that had no doubt passed around the school until it had reached each of their ears. He was glad someone did speak though it wasn't at all who he expected. Mori walked over to him calmly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are not alone."

Hikaru would have burst into tears right there had he not spent so many hours crying to himself already. He had none left. He was dry and he could feel that he wouldn't really cry again. He faked a smile "It's not that big of a deal. I'll just have to get used to his absence."

Kyouya knew that this was all wrong but he chose not to speak of it just yet. Not all of the club members needed to hear what happened in the Twins' personal life. "This does leave us with a bit of a problem."

Tamaki nodded "Kaoru going of to study abroad leaves us with a dilemma as a club."

Hikaru nodded "If you don't need me anymore I understand."

Haruhi was the first to speak though everyone looked as if they wanted to say something. "Of course we still need you. We just have to put a spin on things until Kaoru comes back"

Hikaru frowned at the mention of his brother. "I don't think he will come back."

"Of course he will!" Hunny shouted. "And when he comes back he'll get a lecture"

Kyouya nodded in agreement "It's very unprofessional to just quit something so suddenly and not even offer a bit of time to find a replacement."

Hikaru's hand shook and he whispered to himself "Replacement…?"

Tamaki obviously heard because he suddenly spun Hikaru around to look at him "Kyouya didn't mean to say it like that. What he meant was a spin."

"I have an Idea!" Haruhi said suddenly causing everyone to look to her. "AS soon as we get the chance we will all go to him and drag him back whether he likes it or not!!"

Hikaru almost smiled. Almost "what do we do until then?"

"We spin it of course!" Tamaki said. He suddenly clapped his hands together and looked up as if the ceiling was a replica of the Sistine Chapel. He had a glimmer in his eye that would scare most people. "Hikaru! You're so distraught over your brother leaving that you become broody and angsty vowing that you will bring him back home no matter what!!"

Hikaru sighed. "Broody. Check."

"Angst." Kyouya spoke suddenly "Check"

Haruhi smiled "Vowing to bring your brother back? Check."

This time Hikaru actually managed to smile. He would have to bring his brother back. Having the support of the entire host club added to his confidence slightly. The fact that he was going to retrieve his twin brought a temporary hope. He wouldn't be able to sleep properly until he did.

Still as the days went on and the club continued as usual it seemed that they didn't need Kaoru after all. The girls were lining up one by one to see Hikaru's new act. They didn't seem to even care that Kaoru was gone. They were too caught up in the determined yet sad act Hikaru was putting on. Though it wasn't really much of an act. The club members assumed that he was fine and could deal with his brother's absence for at least a little while but only Kyouya really noticed anything amiss. When Hikaru began to lose weight and come to school with bags under his eyes. Kyouya felt it was time to talk about what had happened.

Kyouya pulled Hikaru away from the Club and into the next room. "You haven't been sleeping have you?"

Hikaru just looked at him with tired eyes "It's hard to sleep without him"

Kyouya sighed "I can't begin to understand how you feel but you have to take care of yourself while he's gone."

"You make it sound as if he is coming back." Hikaru nearly spat the words out.

Kyouya wasn't angry at Hikaru snapping at him. He had expected as much He simply looked at Hikaru with a hurt expression "Did we not say we would drag him back?"

Hikaru clenched his fist "He left knowing full well what he was doing to me- to everyone! Do you think he would care what you could possibly have to say to bring him back!"

"It doesn't matter now. We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Kyouya promised "Be patient. Take care of yourself while we wait. I don't like the way you look. You should eat more."

"I'm fine as I am." Hikaru said unemotionally.

"You haven't been eating properly and you look like crap." Kyouya said flatly "If you continue this your looks will go and you will not be able to work for the Host club anymore."

Hikaru twitched. "You would abandon me too?"

Kyouya shook his head "You would abandon yourself. All I am saying is don't give up just yet."

He knew what Kyouya was saying made sense but he honestly couldn't figure out a way to solve the problem. Every time he looked at his food he thought of the shared meals he had with his twin and how they always like the same thing. He would force himself to eat just enough though. He was slowly sinking into a depression and had actually considered seeing a therapist. That thought had been shot down instantly. There was no way he would be able to tell anybody what had truly happened between him and his brother. It would only make things worse and they would want to keep them apart even more.

It was no use. Anything he tried to do to get rid of the hole that was suddenly in his soul was pointless. He's actually considered harming himself when he had read that it sometimes made people feel better but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Any scar would just show that he and his brother were no longer a Perfect likeness. And when he looked into the mirror he wanted to be able to see Kaoru staring back at him. Looking at him like everything was okay. Deep down he knew that Kaoru was having no such problems so why should he? Koaru was the one who was more hurt wasn't he? Hikaru honestly didn't know anymore.

(Author's Note)

This Chappy was very hard to write. I wasn't listening to any music and my computer decided to be really mean to me. I did finish however so you don't have to worry about a thing my dears. I think I may have mad things a tad to depressing but hell that will be okay. It is only going to get worse from here on out.

Shout out!!

Love you dearly **Fakesmilintears** you have boosted my confidence and actually made my mood brighter. You are right in everything you said about the twins and that is exactly where I am going with things.

Comment and Rate and the what not.

Disclaimer: As always. I do not own or profit in anyway from Ouran High school Host Club. If I did I would be very happy and a rich.


	4. The Abyss

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 4**

**The Abyss**

Kaoru had been gone from home for over a month now and it wasn't any easier. The distance from Japan to America was large and he still felt the tug to go back to his twin. He wouldn't go back though. He could never do that to his brother. If he were to ever go back he knew that he would end up making it even more difficult on his twin. He hadn't told anybody other that his mother and father where he had gone and he had told the specifically not to tell Hikaru. The excuse was that Hikaru would want to follow him and he did not wish for Hikaru to give up the friends that he had made.

They knew that wasn't entirely the true reason but they didn't inquire any further than that. They were happy that one of the Twins finally wanted to be an individual. Kaoru knew that they had suspected and were actually more relieved that their sons were not really as intimate as the school rumors suggested. All the falsehoods swirled into an empty Abyss. Would he really ever be happy alone?

Hikaru was doing no better. Only just holding on to his sanity with the help of the Host Club. He still could hardly find the will power to enjoy anything anymore. He didn't see the point. He was just waiting for the chance to go and drag Kaoru back. The Host Club had promised him that they would chase after Kaoru for as long as it took. Today was the day that they would go to America and bring him back.

"I've found out where he is." Kyouya had stated just hours earlier. "He's in America."

Tamaki smiled "How did you find this out?"

Kyouya said nothing he only smiled happily and continued typing on his computer. "I'm sending for my personal jet right now. The Fastest the Ootari have."

Hikaru looked at the happy faces of everyone and for some reason he felt himself grow happier. This was really happening. He was really about to bring his brother back. He wanted nothing more than to leap into those identical arms. Mori's sudden words were the only thing that brought him out of his heavenly thoughts. "I think that Hikaru should go alone."

Kyouya nodded not even looking away from his screen. "I agree."

Hikaru looked around frantically. "What?"

Haruhi looked away. "I don't even have a passport."

Hikaru looked to Hunny and then Tamaki looking for some sign that they didn't agree with this plan. "What about you two?"

The blondes both looked away. Hikaru couldn't believe what was happening. He was being forced to go all the way to America to chase after his brother alone. This plan was surely going to work. Hint the sarcasm. Hikaru really couldn't argue with any of them though. Even if he whined about it or cried they wouldn't change their minds. He was going to have to do this alone and he slowly felt his anxiety swirling and growing.

He was eventually pushed onto the Ootari jet and flown to America where his brother would be. It was a little known private school for stars and the filthy rich alike. As soon as he stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs to where Hikaru's boarding room would be he felt his stomach sink. What was he doing? He suspected Kaoru would be angry to see him but inside he thought maybe Kaoru would be glad? It didn't matter though. He had to do this. He had to see his brother and to see that he was okay at the very least.

His hand shook as he slowly knocked on the door. There was a thump and then a few footsteps until finally someone answered. **"Kaoru? Why'd you knock? The door wasn't locked."**

Hikaru looked over the boy in front of him with a slight blush. He was only in his boxers and was very exposed. He had medium long black hair that framed his face though his eyes were a startling blue and his skin was very dark. Hikaru after finally finding his voice again shook his head and tried his best to speak English. **"I am no Kaoru. His Brother. Hikaru"**

The boy looked at him stunned and not entirely understanding what was going on. "**Are you for real? This isn't just you playing a joke on me is it man?"**

Hikaru shook his head not entirely getting all of what he said but enough to understand. **"No. I am Hikaru"**

The boy smiled happily and opened the door more to let him in. **"That is so cool. I didn't know Kaoru had a twin. You look exactly like him."**

**"He dedn talk of me?"** Hikaru asked confused. He looked around and there were no pictures or anything of them. He found the bed that was Kaoru's easily. He could tell that it was his brother's because of the blue sheets and extra frilly pillow. Kaoru loved frilly things. He had picked that trait up from their mother.

**"He said he had a brother but that was it."** He replied **"I'm Kartik by the way.** **I am also an exchange student. I am from India"**

Hikaru shook Kartik's hand and smiled a bit. He'd thought the boy's accent was a bit off. Seemed he was foreign too. That made it much easier. **"Wheer is Kaoru?"**

Kartik laughed **"Oh right! He went to pick up his mail he should be-"**

Kartik was suddenly cut off by the door opening suddenly. Both Kartik and Hikaru looked to the newly arrived person. It was Kaoru and he was only looking at his brother in shock. "Hikaru….?"

Hikaru stood up and walked over too his brother almost wanting to reach out and pull him into a hug. There was a moment between them as they both acknowledged each other. Finally Hikaru spoke. "Kaoru I-"

Once more there was a loud Smack noise as Kaoru's hand made contact with Hikaru's cheek. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kartik was suddenly thrown off guard by his Roommate switching back and starting to talk in Japanese. He couldn't understand what he was saying but he didn't approve of him smacking his brother like that. **"Kaoru!"**

"I- I was only….." Hikaru began holding his cheek.

"You were only what!?" He yelled angrily. He was now yelling at his twin in Japanese and by the look on his room mate's face the man didn't approve. Still he felt his actions were justified. **"Kartik this really doesn't concern you."**

"**Your own Twin comes all the way from Japan to see you and you greet him with a slap?" **Kartik asked confused **"This is also my room you know."**

Hikaru looked at his brother and then at Kartik. He could see that they were about to get into an argument and he knew at least enough English to get that it had something to do with him. Without a word he began to walk toward the door only to be pulled back roughly by the arm "Where do you think you are going?"

Hikaru felt tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

Kaoru was about to start yelling at his brother again until he noticed how thin his twin's arm was. When he looked at his brother more carefully he could tell that Hikaru had lost a great deal of weight and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His skin was unusually pale and his eyes almost seemed hollow. "Are you sick?"

Hikaru really didn't know how to respond to the question. He wasn't really ill but his mind was messing with him. He hadn't slept proper in so long and he could hardly and look at food anymore. The only time he really ever felt happy was when he was with Haruhi and even then they only sat and talked. He'd actually spent a whole day sitting in the rain not too long ago but he'd only caught a mild case of pneumonia. He'd since gotten over it anyway. He wasn't sick really. Not physically anyway. He shook his head and looked away. "No."

Kartik watched the exchange between the two brothers with a strange fascination. He wasn't entirely sure about what was going on now but he didn't miss the worried tone that Kaoru had just taken. He could tell now that there was a big difference between the two of them. Kaoru was slightly healthier looking while Hikaru was Pale and thin. It was a sharp contrast and it stood out. Kartik put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder **"What is going on?"**

Kaoru sighed and looked from Kartik to Hikaru. **"I'm sorry"**

Hikaru looked at his brother for a moment before looking away in shame. He didn't know what he wanted to say to him at the moment but he was just happy to see Kaoru. He moved closer to his brother and began to reach up to him. Kaoru took his twin's hand in his own and held the back of it to his cheek. He was not expecting it to suddenly slip though as Hikaru began to plummet to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his his almost frail waist and caught him swiftly, slowly and gently lowering him to the ground. "Hikaru!"

Kartik looked at the twins shocked and headed for the door. **"I'll get the Nurse"**

As Kaoru waited for the nurse and Kartik to come he looked over his twin with near hysterical concern. He hadn't thought that his leaving would cause his brother to fall to such an ill state. Had he lied about being sick? He held Hikaru's unconscious body to his tightly almost on the brink of tears but finding that they just would not fall. Not even at a time such as this. He now knew how selfish he'd been. Hikaru wasn't ready for him to leave. He knew that somewhere in the deep abyss called his heart. Hikaru would need more time.

When Kartik returned with the Nurse he was hardly able to speak. The nurse just set a bag down next to the two teens and pulled Hikaru out of his brother's arms. **"What happened?"**

Kaoru was hardly able to let anything come out. **"I- We were talking….an th-then he……"**

"**He was fine one moment and the next he suddenly fell to the floor." **Kartik stated when he saw that Kaoru could not form a coherent sentence.

"**Does he have any Medical Problems? Allergies diseases and such?" **

"**No-none"** Kaoru said instantly finally finding his voice.

The Nurse pulled out a stethoscope and opened Hikaru's shirt to begin examining him. Kartik pulled Kaoru to the side and away from the nurse so that she could have more room to look over the frail boy. After a bit the nurse sighed and pulled away from Hikaru only to look over to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at the woman terrified for his brother's life. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to lose his brother. And now all he could do is pray that he had the chance to say sorry for leaving and to hold his brother in his arms again. He would do anything to keep Hikaru from falling away from him and to keep him from swirling away into a lifeless Abyss.

(Author's Note)

Cliffy yeah? Well I know that this was totally uncalled for but I had to end it there. If you are good little fans then I will allow you to have then next Chappy earlier than the rest. But you have to comment and Rate!!

Also: I am fully aware of how short this Chapter was but it can't be helped. I had to end there. If you didn't pick up on it already the bold was English……duh. I don't think my sweet dears are that stupid but I said it anyway.

Disclaimer: Kartik…..though he may be a smoking piece of meat……is not my smoking piece of meat. And Ouran High school host club is not my chewy creation either.


	5. The Need

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 5**

** The Need**

Kaoru was lying on his bed in his dorm with Hikaru passed out next to him. The Nurse said that Hikaru wasn't sick but that he had merely passed out from lack of sleep. Kaoru was so worried. As soon as he's gotten the chance he'd called Kyouya long distance and yelled at him. The man wasn't too thrilled to be woken up so early in the morning. Or was it late at night there? He didn't even know. He hardly even cared. All he could think about was his sleeping Twin. The look on Hikaru's face was far from peaceful as he began to toss his head back and forth. Kaoru could tell he was having a nightmare but he was unsure whether or not he should wake him.

Hikaru's eyes unexpectedly opened wide and he sat up. "Kaoru!!!"

Kaoru took a hold of his brother pulling him into a hug and lowering him back to the bed. "Hikaru…..I'm right here."

"Kaoru…..dearest brother" He whispered closing his eyes and pulling his twin closer to him. There was a long moment of silence. Neither of them wanted to break the perfect moment that they were sharing but Hikaru eventually had to speak. "What happened?"

Kaoru sighed. "You fainted. You haven't been sleeping well have you?"

"I couldn't." Hikaru shook his head and put his forehead to his brother's. Kaoru looked at his twin as he moved away and rolled over the opposite way so that he was facing the wall. "you look well rested though."

Kaoru wrapped an arm around his brother in a comforting way. "I've been taking sleeping aids."

Hikaru gasped and rolled back over. "This is stupid Kaoru! Just come back home."

Kaoru looked at his twin for a moment before rolling on his back and looking up at the ceiling as if doing a very complicated equation in his head. "I've considered it."

"Everyone misses you. This isn't just me being selfish." Hikaru said calmly though his inner emotions were on a rampage. He wouldn't be able to deal with it if Kaoru said no. He wanted more than anything to have their normal life together as it was before. He didn't want things to change.

"I know. I spoke with Kyouya. He isn't really happy when he's woken up." Kaoru noted without moving or opening his eyes.

"He never is." Hikaru smiled slightly for a moment imagining the look on Kyouya's face. He knew all to well what it sounded like to have a conversation with the older boy when he was woken up. Then he remembered the Ootari jet. "Are you coming back?"

Kaoru looked as if he was thinking it over. "What will happen with us?"

"Everything will be back to the way it was before." Hikaru stated simply.

"Okay." Kaoru agreed. He'd planned on returning to Japan anyway. When he'd seen the state Hikaru was in he'd nearly lost his mind.

Hikaru grabbed his brother excitedly nearly knocking them both off of the bed "I'm so glad!!"

Kaoru looked at his twin with almost sad eyes before sitting up and looking away. He moved so that Hikaru couldn't see his face before calmly speaking. "I was beginning to grow tired of this place anyway. Kartik would not stop hitting on me even though I rejected him tons of times. I was beginning to think he would do something."

Hikaru laughed for a moment and sat up on his knees before wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulder. "It's settled then!! I'll phone the Ootari. And-"

"I can't leave just yet." Kaoru told him moving to stand up and turning around so that he could look at Hikaru. "I have to tell the school and phone mom and pack my things."

"But I have to leave on the jet in two days. Will you be ready by then?" Hikaru asked him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He looked like some kid who was not getting his way.

Kaoru groaned and put his head in his palm. "It will be at least two weeks before the paperwork is transferred properly."

"Well I'll stay and leave when you can." Hikaru said growing more and more annoyed with the situation.

Kaoru shook his head. "You have to get back. You left without telling anybody right? What about school?"

Hikaru's face grew red "Do you want to come back or not?"

"I do!!" Kaoru shouted. "Hikaru you're not thinking clearly. Go back to Japan and I will be home in two weeks. You can have the Ootari special police and even the Hanizuko army after me if I'm not there. I promise."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru skeptically but slowly nodded his head. "Okay fine."

Kaoru sighed and hugged his brother. They stayed like that for a long time and when they finally parted they looked into each others eyes like they used to. "I missed you. I don't know what ever possessed me to leave. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"You're over it now anyway right?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I don't know. We'll find out eventually."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you come back to Japan." Hikaru said standing up. He didn't care if his twin still had feelings for him. He just knew he hated change and he wanted his brother to stay with him. Whatever happened from there was just going to have to be dealt with when the time came. He would never reject Kaoru. His whole life was about his Brother. They had their own world and nobody else mattered.

It would be a torturous week of waiting while he packed his things to go back to Japan and still he was not over the strange attraction to his brother. He supposed he was only being vain but he couldn't help but notice ever detail of his brother's face as Hikaru laid back down to sleep a bit more before leaving. Kaoru knew every detail by heart. The long ginger eyelashes, the high cheek bones and the exact way those pale lips parted to take in a bit more air as he fell asleep. Kaoru was almost shaking with the urge to touch those lips with his own for a third time. The only thing that saved him was Kartik walking into the room. **"Is he still sleeping?"**

** "Yes."** Kaoru said rolling over swiftly before standing and walking to his desk.

Kartik looked at him curiously for a moment before finally speaking. **"You really do love him don't you?"**

** "He's my brother. Of course I love him"** He replied smoothly not wanting to alert the Indian man to his more than appropriate fondness of his twin.

IT was too late though. Kartik had already known of what was going on between the lines. **"You don't have to pretend. I know it's more than that."**

** "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." **Kaoru replied trying all his might to sound unattached even though the mere thought of someone finding out about his feelings would mean ruin.

** "I know you are attracted to him and that you love him as more than just your brother or friend. You don't have to lie." **Kartik told him trying to get Kaoru to admit it.

**"That would be disgusting." **Kaoru said raising his voice slightly.

**"Would it really? When I was in India I knew two such twins who were the same way."** He said almost like he was reminiscing old days of his past. **"I never thought it was disgusting or even wrong."**

** "How could you not?"**

** "It was just how they were. One soul split within two bodies."** He looked into Kaoru's eyes **"It was just natural."**

Kaoru hissed and turned back around to begin writing a letter to his headmaster. "Idiot."

**"Hey!! What does 'baka' mean?"**

** "None of your damn business." **Kaoru said without turning away. Things were spinning out of control and fast. All he could think of was the need to be next to his twin as the thinner boy slept. He wanted so badly to be next to him and to hold him but he couldn't. Not with Kartik right there looking at them. Things were just getting out of hand. He would be more than happy to leave. He wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea but him leaving Japan had been a rash decision. He wasn't all that sure of leaving but he couldn't very well stay away with the state Hikaru was in. His twin needed him. He almost hated Hikaru for his weakness but it couldn't be helped.

When he heard the bell ring he silently rejoiced. He had been skipping classes the entire day so that he could stay with his Hikaru. When Kartik left to go to his classes Kaoru stood up crossing the room and flipped the lock before going back to his bed and snuggling against his twin. He ran his knuckles across the smooth pale cheek of his twin and then down his neck. He hummed silently to himself as he did this growing more and more peaceful as he did so. He circled his fingers around Hikaru's pale neck and squeezed ever so slightly as if he was going to strangle his twin He leaned up onto his knees looking at that face that seemed so much calmer than only a few minutes ago and added another hand around the slender neck. He leaned up and put more weight down hold his brothers throat tightly. When he heard the sleeping boy gasp and begin to struggle to bring air into his lungs Kaoru pulled away and looked at his hands with terror. He looked down to the still sleeping Hikaru and leaned forward putting his head on the heavily rising and falling chest. What had he nearly done?

Kaoru jumped when he suddenly felt fingers run through his hair. He looked up to see identical eyes looking down at him drowsily. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru frowned "Nothing."

"You always put your head on my chest when you're upset." Hikaru stated blandly. Showing Kaoru he knew something was wrong.

Kaoru shook his head. "I just realized how much I missed you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure dear brother" Kaoru said turning and resting his cheek on his twin's chest again hearing the heart beat that he knew was perfectly in sync with his own. "I'm sure."

(Author's Note)

During half of writing this I was having a popcorn fight with my Brother who is staying with me for a bit so some of it may seem a little spazzy. This is also a rather short chapter but what the hell? Who cares. It just seemed appropriate to end it there. Also my computer keeps crashing and I'm being forced to upload my chapters through my roommate's computer. Hopefully the problem will be fixed but bare with me while I get it sorted. The chapters will take a little time to be uploaded.

I look forward to your comments and such!!

Disclaimer: Kartik and Ouran......are not mine.......I do not profit in anyway from this other than my enjoyment. So don't sue cause that would be a bitchy move.


	6. The Arrival

**(Attention!! I have not died but If you have read my earlier announcement you know I am having a hard time uploading things. I do indeed have all the chapters written but things are rather hectic right now. Please stay with me on this while I get thing sorted. Thank you!)**

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 6**

** The Arrival **

Waiting......

It was all Hikaru had been doing since he's left Kaoru in America. He'd barely slept at all. He couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he was depressed or anything. He felt more like a kid around New Years staying up with such excitement. He could hardly contain himself as he waited. IT was hell at first when he came back home to Japan but now he was just too enthusiastic about Kaoru's arrival that he couldn't contain it and he launched himself at Haruhi. "Kaoru will be here tomorrow!!"

Haruhi laughed and patted his cheek. She would have ruffled his hair like a child only she was far too short. "I know! You've been talking about it since you got back."

Hikaru laughed. "I know. I'm just so happy. I missed him so much and now he'll be back and things will all be back to normal!"

"You talked it over then? Resolved your......issues?" Kyouya said looking up from his computer in his normal spot of the Host club. He had one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Of course!!" Hikaru said happily for a moment before looking away and putting his knuckle up to his lip as if thinking something over. "Sorta"

Kyouya looked at Hikaru "What do you mean sorta?"

"Sort of!" Hikaru said facing Kyouya and pulling the bottom of his eye down in a somewhat childish manner. "We sort of got things cleared up."

Haruhi tsked "That isn't good."

Hikaru shook his head. "He's coming home though!! That's all that matters."

Kyouya shook his head slowly then glanced over to where Tamaki, Mori and Hunny were all entertaining guest by playing out a dramatic scene. Tamaki was pretending to hit on Hunny by giving him sugared candies and Mori was looking at him disapprovingly. Kyouya sighed and focused his eyes back to the orange haired host. "The whole reason we sent you there was to sort out your problems."

Haruhi nodded "That's why we sent you alone."

Hikaru looked at her accusingly. "I thought you had no passport!!"

Haruhi laughed, nervously rubbing the back of her head. "That too!"

"It doesn't matter. He's coming back and he's said everything will go back to how they used to be!" Hikaru shouted furiously. He couldn't help but feel that they were right. What if things just went back to how they were the few days before Kaoru had gone? Could he handle his brother's attraction to him? It wasn't as if the idea was revolting. He's thought Kaoru to be quite attractive and maybe he could actually deal with any advances that his brother made.

As if reading his thoughts Kyouya suddenly stood up. "I'm not sure things will happen the way you think Hikaru."

Hikaru shook his head trying desperately to expel any negative thoughts. "IT doesn't matter."

Kyouya and Haruhi looked at him with disapproving glances. There was no way they were going to convince him to see ahead. He was just way to caught up in the moment.

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same as the entire week had gone and everybody soon left the club room to go home. Only Kyouya and Hikaru were left to lock the doors. Hikaru had only been sitting down on one of the many plush sofa's enjoying his peace and quiet as he thought of Kaoru. He hadn't even noticed as Kyouya sat down next to him. Kyouya tapped him on the shoulder. "Let's talk about things."

Hikaru sighed and shifted his head to roll lazily to the side to glare at the manager. "What about now?"

"About things we can not discuss among the other host members" Kyouya said slightly annoyed "Are things between you and Kaoru closer than they were?"

"What do you mean?"

Kyouya sighed "Are you and Kaoru together now?"

Hikaru shook his head "No. All I see in him is a brother."

"I see." Kyouya almost looked relieved. "Do you not have feeling for him?"

Hikaru thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure what he felt for his brother. There was no way he could stand to be separated from his brother but as far as in love with him? What did that mean? "I don't think so."

Kyouya put a hand on Hikaru's cheek. "I guess that is good in the long run."

Hikaru moved away from Kyouya's touch but could see that the boy was hurt by the action. Looking up through the darker haired man's glasses he could see that Kyouya was struggling with something. "Are you okay?"

Kyouya's only reply was placing his lips over Hikaru's. Hikaru gasped and Kyouya took it as a chance to slip his tongue inside the younger boy's mouth. Hikaru grabbed Kyouya's shirt in a very weak attempt to push the other host away but Kyouya ignored it and began to slowly stroke Hikaru's tongue with his own sucking it into his mouth and causing Hikaru to start to respond. Kyouya grabbed at Hikaru's hair and gently nibbled at his lip before leaving a trail down his neck and finding a spot to suck and bite at. Hikaru was almost lost in the sensation of Kyouya's mouth on him until he felt Kyouya tug his shirt out from his pants and trail his hand up his stomach. Hikaru instantly pulled away panting a shoving Kyouya away.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked suddenly. He wasn't mad but he was mostly confused.

Kyouya looked away for a second before pulling his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up and Hikaru gasped. The Look the Host club's manager was giving him was one filled with lust. Kyouya waited a second to steady his voice before placing the glasses back on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far. I was only going to kiss you."

Hikaru nodded "That's okay.....but why?"

Kyouya looked at him astonished. Was he really that oblivious to such things? "I like you."

Hikaru shook his head. "You never made any other kind of advances."

Kyouya looked away. He supposed that he was just lonely. Mori had Hunny and Tamaki had Haruhi. None of them knew of any of it yet but Kyouya was still the one left out. When he'd learned that Hikaru and Kaoru were not together he had mostly jumped at the opportunity. He didn't really want to take advantage of Hikaru though. He did like the younger man a lot but he guessed he had jumped the gun. "Listen. I'm sorry. I should slow this down."

Hikaru nodded absentmindedly. He had never had anyone Kiss him like that. It was so...... commanding and hot. "I didn't dislike it or anything but-"

"You have a lot going on right now. What with Kaoru arriving tomorrow and all." Kyouya cut in "I understand. Don't worry."

Hikaru's eyes grew considerably in size until they looked like they would burst from his scull at any moment. He had forgotten all about it. How could that possibly happen? Hikaru turned around and put his head in his hands. Why did he suddenly feel like kissing Kyouya was betraying Kaoru? It wasn't as if He and Kaoru would be together. Somehow though.......he couldn't get past the twisting sensation in his stomach. It was a foreboding arrival of something. Kaoru perhaps? It didn't seem like it.

That night was the worst Hikaru had slept in ages. He was too busy thinking about Kyouya and then he had to kick himself for being worried about Kyouya instead of Kaoru. Things were just getting difficult. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were. He was perfectly happy. Now.......He didn't know what he was.

Hikaru finally dozed off from complete exhaustion. It figured this would be the night he finally passed out. He was thinking about too many things and it just caught up with him suddenly. He drifted for a while in a dream state until he was finally tapped on the shoulder. He sat up instantly opening his eyes and looking around. He finally locked eyes with Kaoru and jumped onto him wrapping his arms around him tightly. Unfortunately the process of doing this made them both fall to the floor. Hikaru could care less. "Kaoru!!"

Kaoru smiled and ran his fingers through his brother's hair before frowning and putting a hand on his pale and thin cheek. "You still don't look so good. Have you been sleeping?"

Hikaru looked at him bashfully. "I just couldn't sleep without you here."

Kaoru nodded and pulled his twin into a hug. Hikaru hugged him back for a second before moving so that he was sitting up. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Hikaru said looking away.

Kaoru had to admit that the blush on his twin's face was too cute and the way that he was sitting over him in only his pajama pants was an image the gods could appreciate. He traced his hands up Hikaru's thighs and he was shocked when his twin didn't ask any questions. What was even more shocking was the way Hikaru closed his eyes as if he was enjoying it. He brushed his fingers over Hikaru's stomach then up his ribcage that was clearly visible from lack of appetite. Kaoru couldn't control himself any longer as he grabbed his brother by his arms and yanked him down so that they were nose to nose.

Hikaru blushed deeply but said nothing. He looked into Kaoru's olive eyes and he knew instantly what his brother was feeling. It was part of being a twin. Even being apart for a while hadn't taken this away from him. "Kaoru..."

"Hikaru....." The name was barely a whisper as Kaoru's lips brushed against Hikaru's lightly. Kaoru flipped them both over instantly so that Hikaru was now laying on his back with his twin hovering over him and between his legs looking down at him with a lust filled gaze. Kaoru kissed his twin softly and pushed his hips down. Hikaru let out a gasp and Kaoru took it as his chance to kiss his brother more deeply and he nibbled on Hikaru's lower lip before exploring his mouth thoroughly. He was pushing down again with his hips creating a nice rythem as his hand drifted across Hikaru's ribs again and over one of his nipples. Hikaru moaned into the identical mouth that was over his and his hips thrust forward out of reflex. Kaoru pulled away and smiled breifly before resting his head on Hikaru's chest. There was no way that he could do this. His brother was just letting him take advantage of him. He had no doubt that the responses were in earnest but he knew Hikaru's love wasn't there. At least not in the same sense as Kaoru's.

Hikaru was confused "What are you doing?"

Kaoru sighed as much as he wanted to continue he had jet lag and was exhausted. He was too tired to deal with emotional baggage. "I'm tired."

Hikaru accepted this and pulled out from under his brother. Standing up he put a hand out for Kaoru. Kaoru took the no longer identical hand and lifted himself up as he undressed to get in bed. Hikaru helped him as always. Limbs tangling together they somehow managed to undress him and when he was only left in his boxers they both climbed into bed Hikaru wrapping his arms around Kaoru who was on his side. "I'm so glad to have you back."

Kaoru closed his eyes trying to hold back the pain. He was glad that Hikaru wasn't able to see his face. He'd only come back to improve Hikaru's health. For a little while he had even hated his brother but now.....he was unsure. "Me too."

"Everyone will be glad to see you." Hikaru laughed pulling Kaoru closer and snuggling into his shoulder blades nuzzling his back happily with excitement.

Kaoru laughed deep in his throat. "Even Tamaki?"

"Of course!! Even him. We all missed you." Hikaru said sounding as if he was worried that Kaoru hadn't missed them. Or him.

Kaoru heard the slight distress in his brother's voice and rolled over looking his twin in the eyes and squeezing his hand. "I missed them too."

"Everyone will be waiting! Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Tamaki" he pased for the breifest of moments "and Kyouya too."

Kaoru nodded slowly he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Hikaru continued. "Most of all me."

When Kaoru didn't respond Hikaru looked up and smiled at the now asleep Kaoru. He kissed his brother's forehead softly and rolled over pulling one of Kaoru's arms over his waist. He was perfectly content lying in his bother's arms. Still he had a nagging feeling. Would Kyouya persue him? Would Kaoru notice? Was this a great Arrival of something foreboding?

He wasn't sure.

(Author's Note)

I'm not sure what to write here. Nothing is on my mind.....I guess you should go look at my blog.....that would be cool. I also make AMV's on youtube....though sadly I don't have any Ouran yet. By the time this is posted I may. The links to my youtube and Blog are on my Profile. Go look!

Also I'm so glad to finally get to this point. Two semi smokin scenes and people starting to realize things.....Makes me happy. On another note.....I described Hikaru's eyes as Olive because that is the color they look to me. They may be brown but I prefer to be a weirdo and say that they look Olive. Google image that shit to see if you agree.

Comment. Rate!!

Disclaimer: If I did indeed own Ouran High School Host club I am sure it would be tons more erotic than it already is... ;)


	7. The Anger

**Ouran High School Host Club: Perfect Likeness**

**Chapter 7**

** The Anger**

It had only been a couple of days and Hikaru could tell that nothing was going to be right. He tried telling himself otherwise but he knew in his heart it was not so. Every look from Longing look From Kaoru. Every Angered look from Kyouya. Something was stirring though and it only made him grow more and more detached. Everyone could see it. At least he could pretend it was alright.

Kaoru was having a difficult time keeping his eyes and hands away from his twin. He'd managed to only give Hikaru subtle glances and the occasional lingering hug but it was growing more and more difficult. His body was just screaming for release. He was sitting to the side of the host room when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the next room. Kaoru was shoved against the wall roughly by someone and a hand was on his chest. "What the he-"

He couldn't finish as a hand was placed over his mouth and someone leaned in close "Kaoru..."

Even through the dark he knew that voice and could tell who it was. This was entirely unexpected though and he had no response. Not that he could give one with his mouth covered. Kaoru smacked at the hand causing it to fall away. "Kyouya!"

"I can see it you know." He spoke close to Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru shoved Kyouya away but the darker haired boy only pushed back roughly causing Kaoru's face to be pushed to the wall. Kaoru definatly didn't like this new change of positions. "See what?"

"Your want for Hikaru." Kyouya said in a husky voice. His one hand drifted lower until it was nearly over Kaoru's groin. "It was the same for me."

Kaoru pushed back against Kyouya finally managing to get free and stood there shocked. "what?"

Kyouya looked at Kaoru seriously. "He seems so innocent but when I kissed him. It wasn't always like that. I know how you feel"

"Bullshit!" Kaoru yelled. "There's no way he would ever..."

"I kissed him and he gave in so easily for a while" Kyouya shook his head with an ashamed expression and looked up. "Its true."

Something in the way Kyouya said it made Kaoru not want to believe what he knew was the truth. There was something there that told him it was truth and the the way he described the how Hikaru kissed... It only made his heart sink. The way Hikaru had responded to him when he'd first arrived home seemed more like a an acceptance than anything else. Like he was just giving up. Was that what he did? Did he just give in? To anyone? The thought angered Kaoru and he looked at Kyouya with hate in his eyes. "Who did you really want? Him or me?"

Kyouya laughed but he knew where this was going and he'd all but almost given up on not being the only one left alone. He had to now. He didn't want to be the one to cause something like this to happen. The Host club would split up. That wasn't something he wanted. He couldn't be selfish about this one thing. "I wanted him."

"I'm his substitute?" Kaoru somehow wasn't as angry as he wanted to be at Kyouya.

Kyouya smiled. He knew what to do. He knew what he wanted. He moved forward pressing himself against the twin and put a hand on his chest. "I can be his substitute if you want?"

Kaoru gasped but didn't get a chance to respond as Kyouya began kissing him. The dark haired boy was so commanding and dominant that it seemed sort of turn on. Kyouya moved down Kaoru's neck and kissed lightly before nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Kaoru moaned for a moment before he felt Kyouya begin to take off his shirt still trailing nibbles, kisses and sucks down Kaoru's chest. Kyouya managed to get all the way to Kaoru's hip leaving a rather sizable hickey there before Kaoru pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

Kyouya smirked "You weren't complaining. Are you holding it out for something that will never happen?"

Kaoru began buttoning up his shirt and vest walking toward the door. "I can't do that! I only like Hikaru..."

Kyouya got to the door first and stood in front of it.

Hikaru had gone about his normal Host Club duties until he noticed his brother was missing. He knew there was some logical explanation but his heart shouted out at him to find his missing Twin. Kaoru wouldn't abandon him again would he? Not like this? He began to breathe hard until he heard his brother's voice shouting out Kyouya's name. Something seemed wrong. With hasty exit and a apology to the girl he was playing Host to he began to walk toward the direction of his brother's shout.

"Hey Kaoru!" he heard Hunny's voice suddenly yell out from behind him.

Hikaru turned around sharply and frowned. "I'm Hikaru. What?"

Hunny blushed. "I'm sorry. Can you bring some more of your mom's outfits tomorrow?"

"Why?" Hikaru asked suddenly distracted and very confused.

Hunny jumped up and down "We're going swimming! Kyouya has it all planned out!"

"Yeah. I'll bring them" Hikaru replied before finally going and finding the source of the sound. He slowly opened the door just a hair and looked inside. What he saw was almost unbelievable. Kaoru was kissing Kyouya! Kyouya was even undoing his Twin's shirt. He willed his mind to think of anything to explain this but then he heard his brother moan. He was moaning the same way he had when they were together only a couple of days before. Hikaru couldn't look anymore and he turned and walked off with tears down his face. Hunny looked at him and frowned. "whats wrong?"

Hikaru didn't even glance his way as he ran from the room.

Kaoru looked at Kyouya who was standing in his way. He wanted to say something but Kyouya spoke first. "You'll never have him you know. It's too disgusting for brothers to be doing that sort of thing."

Kaoru gasped "What did you say?"

Kyouya smiled "you heard me. It's disgusting."

He couldn't control himself as he let his hand fly hard, backhanding Kyouya and making him fall out the doors that he'd supposed weren't shut good enough. "You Bastard!"

Kyouya held his cheek but he laughed loudly. "You know the truth!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Kaoru as Kyouya stood up and smiled so that only Kaoru could see. Kaoru tried to lunge at Kyouya once more but Mori was suddenly behind him holding him back. Kyouya made a fake shocked and hurt expression and held his cheek. "I was only Trying to help!"

"bullshit! You know what you were trying to do!You were trying to keep us apart. You just don't want to be the only one alone!" Whether the words were true or not they were finally out of his mouth.

Tamaki quickly walked over to the boys and grabbed them both by the shirt. And dragging them into the next room. Once they were all there. Tamaki looked them both over. "What the hell is going on! And why is this going on in front of our guests?"

Kaoru looked at Tamaki seriously. "He was saying things he had no right to say."

Kyouya barely glanced his way "I was telling the truth."

"Stop acting all high and mighty and stay out of my business."Kaoru screamed "And Don't you ever touch me or Hikaru again or so help me you'll find that a lawsuit is not a good thing!"

Mori and Tamaki watched as Kaoru stormed off. They looked to Kyouya expecting him to explain himself but he had no such intentions. Something was stirring in the host club and it wasn't completely involving the Twins.

(Author's Note)

Sorry it's been forever but You may be happy to learn that this will not be th only Ouran High School Fic that I'm working on. There will be many other's involving the rest of the Characters. Some of you may not like it but I assure you I am hard at work to produce better than ever chapters and new stories in this series.

All the stories will be connected so make sure you pay attention. A couple more chapters and this Fic will be rounded to an end that may leave you gasping for breathe.

My apologies for the long wait. My life has gotten Rather busy as of late and I beg you to stay with me.

Shout out to Fakesmilesandtears for being my number one fan! I'm also having a random Contest but I'll tell you about it much later.


	8. Intermission

Ouran High School Host Club

Intermission

Dear Reader,

I now I've not posted in quite some time and I really am sorry. There has more been going on than I've been able to handle lately. I'm not one to talk about person stuff but I'll give you the basics. I've been so busy moving that I haven't had much time to do much else not to mention Job hops and the like. My flash drive has been curropted with a virus as well and I've been fighting the damned thing for a minute. I've finally gotten it settled though sothe next chapter will be up within a week.

Since it has been so long without posting anything at all my writing style might have changed slightly. I hope this has no effect on the rest of the chapters but I've been doing quite a bit of revising. I may revise the whole story once I've put it all up so don't worry about having to go back and read over previous chapters.

I'm so very thankful for everyone who has been waiting. My mind has been scattered as I have been reading many things and such.

Thank you all for the comments:

grimdreamer: I have enjoyed your comment so much!

ILuvHiaruAndKaoru

Dark-Angel-Princess 01

HBear

Blue-Eyed-Demon

UndineAlice

I am a purple crayon

Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws

InnerShadow

fakesmilintears

woodnymph01

Keela1221

dominoeb

YagamiNeko

SuikaChan555

sunshine: I very much enjoyed your critique

dietgrrrl

xElementFivex

And the anonymous

Since you have all been so kind I'll tell you something special.  
I've been working on a whole series revolving aroud the whole of the Ouran High School Host Club. I'm not going to spoil the pairings but I will tell you the names of the next fics BitterSweet, Just for you, and Lost Boy

The names may change as they are not quite in the final stages yet but that's a tiny sneak peek. Don't forget that the next chapter will be out within the week.

~*Potopie*~ 


End file.
